


A Noite em que tudo Mudou

by goodboland



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodboland/pseuds/goodboland





	A Noite em que tudo Mudou

“Go home Elizabeth” – Essa frase ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Assim como, o olhar de quem a proferiu – um olhar que a desafiava a contrariá-lo. Droga! Como ela pôde ser tão estúpida e colocar tudo a perder. Como ela ia explicar para Annie e Ruby que os negócios estavam de volta, porém elas não? Inferno, foda-se o dinheiro! Se ela conhecia o Rio, elas estavam mortas. Nada de ovos podres, certo?  
Beth mal se lembrava do caminho de volta para casa, muito menos de haver dispensado a babá. Neste momento, encarava o copo de whiskey vazio – perdera a conta de quantas vezes este já havia sido preenchido – como se sua vida dependesse disso retornou a enchê-lo. Beth não se lembrava da última vez que havia bebido tanto, ela sempre fora fraca para a bebida e já sentia o efeito desta. Sua cabeça doía e seus olhos pesados dificultavam sua tentativa de permanecer em vigia. Talvez beber não tivesse sido uma decisão muito sábia, mais uma entre muitas outras que cometera nos últimos meses. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passava por sua cabeça, os quais pareciam sugá-la para dentro de um redemoinho cada vez mais estreito e escuro e sob o qual já não tinha mais forças para lutar contra e então como se fosse a única coisa certa a se fazer permitiu-se ser engolida pela escuridão.  
O silêncio da madrugada foi quebrado apenas por um pequeno bater de uma porta não muito distante. O relógio da sala marcava 2:20am. E então tudo aconteceu, um barulho de vidro quebrando, um grito, passos na escada e um rosto. 

 

Continua.


End file.
